Battles MSM Go
Description Battling other monsters is a great way to gain extra coins, and increase coin production. Whenever you win a battle, the monsters who participated on your team while battling, and are still awake, will get the coin production trait which allows you to gain coins from them. They will also gain combat experience which will allow your monster to increase their combat level, gaining better stats, and new moves. Instructions Once you've collected at least 6 adult monsters on islands (Gold island excluded), you're eligible to battle other monsters. Find a friend, or foe who is also eligible, and send them a battle request. When battling a monster, keep in mind what elements, and moves they know. You may only see this when you're eligible to battle. Monsters always know at least 2 moves when you're eligible to battle, and you can teach your monsters new moves by leveling them up, with tutors, special items, but some moves can only be taught in unique ways. Before you battle, you must choose your monsters. Depending on the type of battle, you may have 3, or more. Once you've chosen your monsters the person who sent the battle request goes first, which means they attack first. You can see the monster's moves at the bottom of the screen and you can choose to attack, or use an item from your bag. Food can give your monster back health, but you can only use one food per turn. Types of Battles Normal Battle A normal battle is a battle between 2 players. Each player chooses 6 monsters to battle with, and chooses up to 4 of their moves. Then each player takes turns battling until only one player has a monster(s) who is still awake. Unlimited Battle In an Unlimited battle, the monsters have no limit to what they can do, and can use any move they know. The same rules as a Normal battle, but each of your monsters can use any of the moves they know. Speed Battle In a Speed battle, the length is shortened. It has the same rules as a Normal battle, but each player only chooses 3 monsters. Starter Battle In a starter battle, there are less technical aspects. There are no strengths, weaknesses, or immunities, and there are no boosts from attack, and defense stats. Multi-Player Battle Multi-Player battles are regular battles, except you can play with up to 3 opponents (4 players in total) Team Battle In a Team battle, you can battle against other people, with your friends. You can be in teams of 2, or 3, or you can battle a team by yourself. Each turn, your team chooses one player to make a move, and each player always has at least one monster on the field. Villain Battle Villain battles are Normal battles, except they're against monster handlers from Team Havoc. Strengths and Weaknesses Each move, and monster has an element(s) associated with them, which means they have a list of strengths, and weaknesses for moves, and resistances, weaknesses, and immunities for monsters. To find out what monster elements resist what, see the charts below. For monsters with multiple elements, every time one of their resistance, or weakness overlaps, it multiplies, or divides by 2 for the total. To find out how much damage a move will do to your opponent, use the following equation. Monster Stats. Da = Damage Att = your attack stat Def = your opponent's defense stat r = your opponent's resistance to the move's element(s) w = your opponent's weakness to the move's element(s) ES = Element Specialty Bonus [Da(rw) + (Att - Def)] + ES *Number never goes below 0. Move elements on top, monster elements on the side. Bold means weakness. Any empty spot means the move does x1 damage. Natural Ethereal Seasonal Magical Miscellaneous More types tba... Special Abilities These aren't moves, they are characteristics that are monster specific, and don't apply to a certain element. Flying This ability allows the monster to be immune to most special earth, and Dipster attacks, but are vulnerable if put to sleep. Just because a monster "Flies", doesn't mean it has this ability, it could have levitate which is similar. Even though we don't see the monster flying in game, doesn't mean they don't have this ability. * Tweedle * Quibble (Natural, and Rare) * Glowl * Scups (Epic) * Floogull (Rare) * Riff * Flum Ox * Grumpyre * Humbug * Kazilleon (Rare) * Dragong (Rare) * Schmoochle * Poppette Hover This ability is similar to Flying, the only difference being it is still immune when put to sleep. This ability can apply to some monsters who technically fly, as long as they don't touch the ground while muted, they have the hover ability. * Cybop * Ghazt * Jeeode * Whisp * Jellbilly * Theremind * Floot Fly * Clavi Gnat * Plixie Robotic This ability applies to all monsters with robotic properties, or robots. * Cybop * T-rox (Epic) * Reedling (Epic) * Reebro * Nebulob * Arackulele * Bellowfish * Wubbox * Blipsqueak * Vhamp Rock Based This ability applies to all monsters with a rocky exterior, or are based on rocks. * Noggin * Kayna * T-rox (Natural, Rare) * Ziggurab * Quarrister * Tring * Sneyser * Jeeode * Tympa * Syncopite Deaf This ability applies to all monsters who can't hear, or have ways to prevent hearing. * Deedge * Screemu Blind This ability applies to monsters who don't have eyes, or have ways to cover their eyes. * Potbelly * Cybop (Epic) * Maw (Natural) * T-rox (Epic) * Clamble * Reedling (Epic) * Yelmut * Nebulob (Natural) * Rooba * Do * Re * Mi * Fa * Sol * La * Ti * Brump * Poewk * Fleechwurm Partially blind is when they can cover one of their eyes, but are not completely blind. (the number is how many eyes are shown) * Riff (2) * Whisp (1) * Shugabass (1) * Shugitar (1) Trivia Category:MSM Go